


Umbrella Academy Imagines/Preferences

by KAMRYNIAN



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imagines, Luther's not in this bc he's a little SHIT, Multi, Other, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAMRYNIAN/pseuds/KAMRYNIAN
Summary: REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!Just a collection of one-shots, imagines, and preferences for my favorite super. dysfunctional. family.I'll warn y'all if there's any smut or possible triggers at the beginning of each imagine.Also, I'm sorry, but I cannot (and will not) write Luther for SHIT (cuz he kinda hi-key sucks) and I won't be writing anything romantic/sexual about five - platonic, yeah, ofc, but I'm 18 and I'm not Shane Dawson so we're not gonna go there. Maybe some aged up stuff, if y'all want. Just lmk.[Also, Luther's a little SHIT so he's not gonna be in this much. If at all. That's all.]Thanks for reading!!





	Umbrella Academy Imagines/Preferences

WHEN YOU'RE SICK:

Diego:

Gets really overprotective. Low-key freaks out a little bit on the inside and probably overreacts a little, but it's only because he really loves and cares about you and doesn't want you to not be okay.

Doesn't want you to leave the house because he's afraid that you'll get hurt or more sick when you're already not feeling so great, but he makes sure you have everything you need (and plenty of extra stuff that you probably don't need) and checks in on you constantly throughout the day to make sure you're okay. 

Takes a few hours off of work/being a vigilante to spend time with you, make sure you have everything you need, and give you cuddles and forehead/cheek kisses to make you feel better.

 

Allison:

Makes time in her busy schedule to check in on you and see how you're doing and make sure you're okay, and if she can't do it, she'll get plenty of people who can do that until she can see you in person.

Sends you plenty of texts and facetimes you whenever she gets the chance just to see you and let you know she's there for you.

Sends over cute little gift baskets of cold meds, fancy soup, gatorade, kleenex, ginger ale, whatever other foods/drinks you like to help you feel better.

Spends the night cuddling with you, eating food, and watching Netflix with plenty of fluffy blankets until you fall asleep even though she's definitely exhausted from a whole day of filming or interviews, just to make you feel better because she really loves and cares about you

 

Klaus:

Feels totally unqualified to take care of you while you're sick but actually does a really fantastic job at it.

Stays sober until you're not sick anymore (assuming he hasn't been 100% sober recently) and maybe a little bit after that so he can pay more attention to you and take better care of you.

Gets you a bunch of cold meds, soups, drinks, and snacks from nearby drug stores and you both accidentally get kind of high from drinking too much DayQuil (which started as Klaus doing it because he was acting hilarious and he loved to make you laugh and see you smile but then you accidentally drank too much too so now you're both borderline high and having a fantastic time).

Cuddles with you all day in bed, peppering your face and neck with kisses and making you laugh - really, just making you happy and feel slightly less shitty until you feel better.

Supportive AF bc he knows what it's like to have your body hate you like this.

 

Five (platonic):

Gets you exactly what you need and tells you exactly what to do (how much to take of what, stay in bed for this long, you should be sleeping this much f you want to get better in this amount of time, etc.).

Comes off as kind of cold and distant but he really cares about you deep down and wants you to get better ASAP.

Is always there when you call for him if you need anything else.

(sorry y'all, i'm not so great at writing five)

 

Ben:

[heads up: when I write Ben, it's assuming you can see/touch him and vice versa unless noted differently]

Is literally the sweetest.

Gets really concerned and gets you back home/to a place where you can comfortably relax and heal until you're not sick anymore.

Doesn't leave your side, except to get things you need (soup, ginger ale, gatorade, kleenex, meds, everything else). Maybe gets a little too much of everything, but it's just because he really cares about you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you.

Stays in bed with you all day and watches movies. Cuddles with you until you fall asleep and gives you *the best* back massages when your back hurts from being in bed all day.

Definitely rubs your back/holds your hair back (if you have long hair) when you throw up and has water already ready for you to drink afterwards so your mouth doesn't taste like shit bc nobody wants that. Hi-key gets really concerned every time this happens even though it's probably fine because he just really fucking care about you and loves you too much to see you hurt. Like, at all.

Probably overreacts a little bit and keeps insisting on calling a doctor if anything gets moderately worse. Again, he just really cares about you.

 

Vanya:

Sweet little bean that is actually really fucking amazing at taking care of you when you're sick.

Already has all the meds, soup, drink, and stacks of tissue boxes in her apartment because she's always super prepared like that, but still runs out and gets some more, just in case. Also gets some more of your favorite foods, snacks, and drinks while she's at it.

Keeps checking in on you to make sure you're okay or to see if you need anything. Almost skips rehearsal to stay home and take care of you but you insist she still goes, so she just texts you a lot until she gets back home.

Sets everything up for you to make sure you can easily get to everything you need while she's gone and makes sure you're super comfortable before she leaves to go do anything.

Makes you all the tea in the world. Because she really loves you.


End file.
